


sleight of hand

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, weird metaphysical bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: This was definitely a little weird. Actually, it was a lot weird. Not only was Roman giving him bedroom eyes and rolling up his sleeves a bit - was it weird to call that hot when it was his own face? - but also Logan was loosening his tie a bit, a flush high on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Thomas was naked from the waist down on his bed, a hastily grabbed pillow hiding his erection, and honestly? This was the most turned on he’d been in a long time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	sleight of hand

**Author's Note:**

> sup bitches i'm back with more smut in yet another fandom! big thanks to one of my friends who i dragged into the fandom and saw the selfishness vs selflessness episode and went "ooh, logan and roman helping character thomas masturbate tho" and i was like "fuck" and long story short i have like a million fic ideas now

This was definitely a little weird. Actually, it was a lot weird. Not only was Roman giving him bedroom eyes and rolling up his sleeves a bit - was it weird to call that hot when it was his own face? - but also Logan was loosening his tie a bit, a flush high on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Thomas was naked from the waist down on his bed, a hastily grabbed pillow hiding his erection, and honestly? This was the most turned on he’d been in a long time.

Alright, back up; time for context. 

Thomas had been feeling vaguely pent up and restless for a while and spent a couple days switching restlessly between activities before he realized he just needed some “me-time”, a date with good ol’ righty so to speak. So he got everything ready, fluffed up the pillows, stripped off the clothing on his lower half, and settled on the bed. He had even gotten as far as considering which imaginary scene from his spank bank he would use that evening, when movement in his peripheral vision startled him.

“Thomas, there’s something-”

“Aaaugh!”

It was Logan, staring impassively at him while he flailed to cover up his naked lap.

“Am I interrupting something?” Logan asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

“I- yes! Learn to knock! Or something!” Thomas said, finally managing to grab a pillow and putting it over his half-hard dick.

Logan was completely unphased. “Thomas, I am literally a part of you, I can’t knock.”

Thomas was sure his face was bright red, and he clutched at the pillow. “Well, yeah, but like! I was in the middle of something!”

“Obviously, or you would be wearing pants. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about-”

“Logan!!”

Logan frowned, clearly annoyed about being interrupted. “What, what is it?”

“Logan! I was gonna- I was about to-!”

“About to engage in genital stimulation via phallengetic motion, yes, I am aware.” Logan nudged his glasses up his nose. “You do remember that I’m responsible for your right arm, correct?”

Thomas buried his face in the pillow. “Ughhh, I forgot about that.”

“Regardless, there is an issue I wanted to bring to your attention-”

“Logan, what in the world is taking you so long??”

Thomas was ashamed to say that he squeaked in surprise at the sound of Roman’s voice. “I didn’t know this could get any worse,” he whined, raising his head just enough to peek out at his creative Side.

“I was going to bring it up to Thomas before he started on his masturbatory activities, but it only seems to have caused him distress,” Logan explained, adjusting his glasses.

Roman rolled his eyes dramatically - then again, everything Roman did was dramatic. “Ugh, and he didn’t even ask  _ me _ for help?? Thomas, you  _ know _ I could make it so much more fun!”

“Roman, this isn’t about Thomas’s extra-curricular activities, this is about our disagreement with-”

“Ooh!” Roman interrupted. “Logan, you know all sorts of facts about the human body, right?”

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re never going to get to the original issue, are we?” he muttered. “Yes, Roman, I know lots of things about the human body, where are you going with this?”

“What if - and hear me out - what if  _ I _ provide the visuals, and  _ you _ help us find all the best bits to rub?”

“ _ Why _ are you guys being so casual about this?” Thomas whined.

Logan hummed, frowning thoughtfully.

“Oh my god, you  _ cannot _ be about to consider this, Logan,” Thomas said.

“Well, an orgasm  _ would _ release a rush of various neuro-chemicals that would help Thomas relax. The lack of self-stimulation has affected his productivity recently.”

“Yes,” Roman hissed, “so glad you’re on board! Thomas, what do you think?”

Thomas just buried his face in his hands and made a noise of despair.

“It’s just masturbation, Thomas, what part of this are you having trouble with?” Logan asked.

“I just- it’s one thing when it’s only me getting off, but it’s completely different when both of you are here,” he said, peeking out from between his fingers.

Roman sighed and approached him, gently taking Thomas’ hands in his own. “Alright, look at it this way: we’re still part of you, so it’s still self-love, right? But we’d be doing the work for you.”

Roman’s fingertips on Thomas’s jaw coaxed him to look upwards, and then he was looking up into Roman’s soft, shining eyes and he couldn’t help but stare.

Roman was in full seduction mode now, his eyes half-lidded and mouth curved into a confident smile. “You’d just have to sit back, relax, and let us be your hands, Thomas. We could pamper you. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

It did sound very nice, and despite his embarrassment over the whole situation, the heat in Roman’s eyes was starting to stoke a fire in his belly. His eyes flicked over to Logan, wanting to know what Logic had to say about this.

There was a flush high on Logan’s cheekbones now, and he adjusted his tie. “Roman is correct on all counts. Additionally, I do in fact know where all the most sensitive parts on your body are. I could help make this experience very ‘nice’ indeed.”

Thomas imagined twin sets of hands slowly rubbing over his body, fingers laying over his own and moving his hands for him. The idea was abruptly very appealing, and arousal dripped enticingly down his spine into the cradle of his pelvis. He desperately wanted to know precisely what Roman had in mind for the experience, wanted to know just how good it could be. Logan no doubt remembered every single time Thomas had masturbated and the idea that he’d kept track of everything that felt the best with scientific clarity made heat boil low in his abdomen.

“Alright, I’m in,” he said, his voice a bit rough.

Roman grinned. “Excellent! You won’t be disappointed, I promise.” Logan and Roman bent to remove their shoes before adjusting their clothes and crawling onto the bed.

Roman set a hand on the pillow between his legs. “May I?”

Thomas nodded jerkily, acquiescing to Logan’s hand on his shoulder pressing him down flat into the mattress. 

“There we go, that’s a good boy,” Roman cooed, setting the pillow aside.

Roman settled in at Thomas’s left side, right forearm supporting him, and Logan settled into a mirrored position on his right side. Logan coaxed his thighs open with a surprisingly warm hand while Roman slid a hand beneath his shirt and rubbed a hand over his abdomen.

Thomas exhaled shakily as Logan skimmed his fingertips over the underside of his cock where it laid exposed against his belly.

“Is everything alright?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, it’s just- it’s just different.” Uncertain what to do with his hands, they fluttered about for a few moments before settling to worry at the hem of his shirt.

“Just relax,” Roman soothed. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Absolutely no harm will come to you during this escapade,” Logan assured him, “you are perfectly safe with us.”

Thomas took calming breaths in time with Roman’s hand sweeping up and down his torso and closed his eyes. After a few moments of this, he found himself relaxing further, his thighs brushing against the coarse fabric of the Sides’ pants. Roman tugged his shirt up his chest out of the grip of his anxious hands - oh god, was Virgil aware of this happening? That’d be so embarrassing - and took the time to rub over his hardened nipples, leaning in and mouthing along his jawline.

Thomas had rested his hands near his hips, and Logan placed a hand over his own, fingers weaving between his own. Then there was a strange tingling sensation in that hand, like pins and needles, so Thomas raised his head to look and saw the strangest thing: Logan’s right hand had blended into his own, Logan’s forearm translucent where it overlapped with his. It didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t even uncomfortable; it was just extremely odd. His arm was lax against his body and yet he could see and feel his hand move without his input.

The same pins-and-needles sensation washed over his left hand, and Thomas saw that Roman had done something similar with his left hand. Roman smirked at him while he slowly dragged his hand up Thomas’ chest.

“What the…?” Thomas trailed off, bewildered by this development.

“I told you we would be your hands,” Roman said, sounding very self assured. He slipped two of the fingers on his left hand into Thomas’ mouth.

Thomas could feel the pads of - his? Roman’s? Did it matter at this point? - his fingers rubbing gently over his tongue, and he couldn’t help but stare into Roman’s dark eyes as Logan closed his hand around Thomas’ cock, stroking gently. It was bizarre - it was like being puppeted about, except it wasn't like being used or manipulated. It was more like being directed, and the end goal was his own pleasure.

Thomas closed his mouth around his fingers and sucked gently, getting them slick with spit. Logan’s thumb rubbed over the head of his cock and his hips twitched into the stimulation.

“Good boy, just like that,” Roman murmured. “Just sink into the pleasure we give you.”

“I’m going to apply lubricant to your cock, Thomas, it might be cool to the touch,” Logan said.

Logan’s matter-of-fact language should’ve been something of a turn-off, but hearing Logan utter vulgarities only served to fuel the heat in his belly.

“Could you be any  _ less _ sensual about this Logan?” Roman said, withdrawing the fingers from his mouth. “‘Apply lubricant’, like Thomas is a machine or something.” He took one of Thomas’ nipples and rolled it between his fingers.

“The human body is actually a fascinating piece of organic machinery, Roman, in fact-”

“Logan, would you please apply your  _ mouth _ to his cock or something before you ruin the mood?” Roman interrupted.

“Would you like that, Thomas?” Logan asked, his eyes bright and focused above him.

“What?”

“Would you like my mouth on your cock?” Logan repeated.

“I-” Thomas licked his lips, considering briefly. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Very well, I shall set aside the lubricant for the moment,” Logan said. Logan’s hand separated from his own with a burst of pins-and-needles static and he situated himself on his belly between Thomas’ legs.

“Thank you, Logan,” Roman said. He leaned down, blocking Thomas’ view of Logan, and pressed a heated kiss directly to his lips.

Unsurprisingly, Roman was an incredible kisser. Thomas carded through Roman’s soft, silky hair with his free hand, and right as the kiss deepened, Logan licked a slow, thick stripe of heat up the length of his cock.

Thomas moaned into Roman’s mouth, feeling Logan adjust the spread of his legs. Roman let out a pleased hum, parting from his mouth with a thick sound.

“You know, Thomas,” Roman said, tugging gently on his earlobe with his teeth, “Logan is absolutely magnificent with his tongue.”

“And you know this how?” Tight, wet heat sank down onto Thomas’ cock slowly, and he moaned long and low as it sank down right to the root. The desire to fuck up into the heat was strong but he resisted the best he could, not wanting to choke Logan by accident.

“Personal experience,” Roman said conversationally. He sucked gently on a patch of skin just below Thomas’ jaw. 

“That doesn’t-” Thomas cut himself off with a moan when Logan did something interesting with his throat muscles. “That doesn’t answer anything,” he panted.

“Well-” Roman started.

Logan pulled off of Thomas’ cock, spit cooling on his skin, to interrupt Roman. “We made a bet on if passion or technique was the most important part of sex. I made him come in under 4 minutes and 37 seconds after becoming fully erect, while his method took over 5 minutes.”

“I still think you cheated,” Roman grumbled into Thomas’ skin.

“You were the one that didn’t want to involve anyone else in the experiment, it would’ve been more fair if you had.” Logan took the head of Thomas’ cock into his mouth and worried the foreskin with his tongue.

Thomas moaned again and his hips twitched up towards Logan’s mouth.

“Easy there, tiger,” Roman chuckled. “Yeah, well, everyone else was busy at the time, Logan.”

Roman adjusted his position, and Thomas could look down the length of his body as Logan’s forearms pinned his hips to the bed, his eyes bright and staring into his own. His mouth was stretched around Thomas’ dick, his cheeks flushed and hair falling into his eyes.

Thomas moaned at the sight of Logan looking more ruffled than he’d ever seen him, and he dropped his head back while Logan swallowed down more of his cock, his free hand going up to grip at the pillows above his head.

Roman leaned back in to kiss him and Thomas could feel the hard line of Roman’s arousal against his hip. Unbidden, a mental image came to him of Roman above him, pinning him down and fucking into him.

“I could provide that for you, too, if you’d like,” Roman murmured into his ear.

“Maybe some other time, Roman, I-  _ fuck _ -” Thomas couldn’t concentrate on responding to Roman when Logan was doing things like that with his mouth. 

“Don’t think, just feel,” Roman said before he descended on his mouth again.

Roman kept him breathless enough to let him drown in the steady up-and-down motion of Logan’s mouth on him, Logic’s technique precise and brutally effective. Thomas could feel Roman grinding his erection against his side, and he moaned into Roman’s mouth.

Neither of the Sides let up their pace for a moment, keeping Thomas riding the waves of arousal higher and higher while he made helpless noises of desire into Roman’s mouth. Logan did something particularly clever with his mouth, and they all groaned in a cascade. Roman brought their left hand down to carefully grip Logan’s hair, and it was just as soft as Roman’s.

Thomas tried to shift his hips into the stimulation, but Logan’s grip was like iron, and the dominance of it spiked his arousal further. His grip was the immovable object to Roman’s unstoppable force, and as the elaborate trimming on Roman’s uniform scraped across a nipple, Thomas knew with absolute clarity that the end result would be him spread out and devastated by their collision. He could not grasp for the pleasure himself, and all he could do was take what they gave him.

Thomas felt Logan take him into his throat, nose pressed against his skin, and he felt the familiar hitch that meant orgasm was imminent. He made frantic noises against Roman’s lips, legs shifting along the bedsheets, trying to tell them that he was going to come.

Instead, Logan intensified the suction, and Roman broke off the kiss with a gasp, burying his face in Thomas’ neck. Roman’s teeth scraped along Thomas’ skin and that was it, he was gone, hips straining against Logan’s hold and coming down his throat. It lit up his nerves, making his muscles seize and his back arch, shuddering through his body for several long, glorious moments until it let go.

Thomas collapsed against the mattress like a puppet with its strings cut, panting hard. Logan licked the tip of his cock one last time before completely pulling off, and Thomas whined with the overstimulation.

Both Logan and Roman were resting heavily against him, breath panting hotly against his skin.

“Do… do you guys need…” Thomas trailed off, unsure how to ask to return the favor.

“No need, dear prince,” Roman said. He separated their left hands with a burst of that pins-and-needles static, snapped his fingers, and then Roman was suddenly dressed in a set of red silk pajamas.

Logan pulled himself to a kneeling position. He pulled at the crotch of his jeans and made a face. He made a gesture down his body and then he was clothed in a sensible set of navy blue cotton pajamas.

“Whenever you orgasm, we orgasm as well,” Logan explained. “I’m going to use the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, huh,” Thomas said, sitting up. “Is- is that ever an issue?”

“Most of the time it’s not an issue,” Roman said, sitting up as well. “It’s only awkward when it happens on movie nights, but that doesn't happen much.” He stretched, and Thomas’ gaze was drawn to the sliver of tanned stomach that appeared when the shirt rode up.

“That’s good to hear,” Thomas said. “I’d hate to accidentally make things awkward among you guys.”

“Virgil makes a huge fuss out of it if anyone’s around him when it happens, but I think that’s just because all the endorphins make him high as balls,” Roman laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re kidding, right?”

“Nope!”

Thomas laughed at the mental image.

“What are we discussing?” Logan asked as he re-entered the room.

“I was just telling Thomas that orgasms make Virgil high as fuck,” Roman said.

Logan sighed. “The slew of post-orgasm chemicals does result in Virgil becoming a bit… loopy, for a couple hours. It’s likely embarrassing for him, since he has a specific image that he maintains.”

“That makes sense.” Thomas remembered something they’d mentioned earlier. “Does it ever work the other way around?”

“It depends on which Side is experiencing the orgasm,” Logan said. “Roman’s orgasms affect you the most strongly, while mine affect you the least. However, there’s no need to worry; we have all agreed to keep any sexual emissions to evening and nighttime hours for your convenience.”

“That’s good,” Thomas said. 

“You know those times you blank out on a word? Half the time that’s Logan jerkin’ it,” Roman grinned.

Logan flushed. “Was it necessary to tell him that, Roman?”

Roman laughed boisterously. “Of course it was!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Thomas, I suggest you go urinate, even if you do not feel the physiological urge to do so, in order to prevent any potential urinary tract infections.” 

“Alright, I can do that.” Thomas pulled off his shirt and put on underwear and pajama pants before padding over to the bathroom. He did his business and then returned to the bedroom, where Roman was busy fluffing the pillows, and his bed sheets had been straightened.

“Well, I suppose that since we have achieved our goal, there is no need for us to linger,” Logan said.

“Logan!” Roman exclaimed. “You’re not even going to offer to stay and cuddle? How rude!”

“Roman, you know perfectly well that I am not one for cuddling. However, I am not opposed to keeping Thomas company post-copulation.”

“Don’t say ‘post-copulation,’ Logan, it ruins the mood,” Roman complained.

“I wouldn’t mind you guys staying,” Thomas said.

“Excellent! I call big spoon!” Roman said.

Thomas laughed gently, and then they got situated under the covers, Roman a veritable furnace behind him. Logan had removed his glasses and he laid almost stiffly beneath the blankets.

Thomas grabbed one of Logan’s hands between both of his and smiled. “Don’t want you to feel left out.”

“Oh- I- thank you that’s very thoughtful of you, Thomas,” Logan said. His posture softened, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He squeezed Thomas’ hand.

Thomas squeezed back, and Roman snuggled in more securely behind him. “‘Night guys.”

“Good night, Thomas.”

“Good night, sweet prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i tried to make them shut up and get to the point faster but theY JUST WOULDN'T-
> 
> i have a discord server tailored towards the series! https://discord.gg/zFMjfE9


End file.
